warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Forbidden Secret
The' Forbidden' Secret,' By' Mist,' and Falcon!' Chapter 1 ''Redfeather: '' I awoke to a morning light, that's when StarClan cursed me. Why did they curse me? ''I keep asking my self everyday. I tried to pad forward and I fell, I stumbled and tripped. I hit my head against the wall of the den. My mother came up to me and picked me up. I yelled a small squeel as she grabbed the scruff of my neck in her jaw. My mother put me down and pushed me into the nest, I tumbled into my father. "She's so strong, she's going to be a rough one, I can tell." Said my father. "But she is so ugly, look at her pelt. It looks it like it was stained with blood." Yelled my mother. My sisters and brothers came to be perfectly white or black. All their eyes were blue and beautiful. They all looked perfect, except me. I became an apprentice a couple of days before my sibilings. Shiningstar, the clan leader of DiamondClan, thought that I had some good potential to be a good apprentice. My mentor, Fireblaze, taught me to be strong warrior. He made sure I was at the top of my game. I eventually became a warrior along with my brothers and sisters. I felt proud about my name. ''Redfeather ''I said to myself. A couple moons later, DiamondClan and MoonClan went to the two trees of StarClan. "Welcome all cats of Clans, tonight we talk in peace," said Shiningstar in a loud voice. I fell asleep during the meeting, so I don't remember much, something about some curse that will be laid on some cat nothing really important. After the meeting ended I was tired and bumped into a cat from MoonClan. I looked at him and felt happy. "Are you okay?" He asked me calmly. "I'm fine." I replied. "Good, sorry I got to run, MoonClan might leave me, sorry," He purred as he ran away. ''You should have talked to him! I said to myself. He was very handsome, he was a black tom with some lighter spots on him. I was unable to see his eyes, but I'm sure they were handsome. "Redfeather, are you okay?" asked the deputy Rockclaw. I then snapped out of my day dream. What do I say? ''I asked myself. "I-I'm fine," I replied to Rockclaw. "Then, why are you standing there?" Rockclaw question me. "Oh, I'm jus-just lo-looking at the s-stars," I tried to reply without shivering. "You seem cold, are you sure you're all right?" He asked yet again. "Yes, I'm fine," I replied with a straight answer. Rockclaw then padded away, I soon left after him. I arrived at the camp, it still had some life, but not as much as in the day. I grabbed myself a small snack, a mouse to be more concise. I munched on the mouse, day dreaming away about that tom I saw. Once I was done, I placed the bones into a nearby creek then I padded off to the warriors den. I was nice and cosy, and I saw a small pile of moss that I could lay down on. I curled up into a ball, trying to keep myself warm, and cosily fell asleep. Chapter 2 Shadowclaw: I woke up to voices of my parents, "Oh Featherfur they are beautiful!" I heard my father whisper. "Yes they are," She named all of my sibilings, "And lastly but not least, that's Shadowkit," As she buried her wet, cool nose into my warm fur. I looked up at my parents as they nuzzeled each other with love. ''I wonder if i'll ever have a mate like that...Oh wait, 'I'm ugly'... Whenever people saw him they had a disgusted look on their face. They treated him like he was a monster... I went back to sleep next to my mother's belly. Time went by quick and we soon became apprentices, Shadowpaw. That was me. Apprentice of MoonClan soon to be warrior with the help of my mentor, Stoneclaw. I could tell that he mentored me well because I got my warrior name quickly. I remember those words Smokestar spoke to me to the cats of MoonClan. "And from now on, you will be known as Shadowclaw! You are now a full warrior of MoonClan!" "Scorchbelly" "Flowerpelt" "Shadowclaw" MoonClan shouted their names though he felt the Clan chant his littermates names louder, but this was his moment. He didn't care. ---- He looked up at Smokestar on the highrock as his other clanmates joined around him. "The following cats will be going to the two trees," I didn't listen because I was too lazy staring, dazed at a she-cat. Her name was Ravenfall. And she was something! My heart started pouding when the slender black cat started towards me. "Looks like we're both going to the two trees tonight!" Her beautiful green eyes staring deeply into mine. "Wha- Oh, yeah" Looks like i'm going to the two trees! With Ravenfall... As I was thinking about it, I realized this was my first two trees as a warrior! We reached the two trees as the leaders jumped up on the High Tree. I didn't really pay attention because I was too busy talking, but I remember the Healer Cat from DiamondClan hissed something about The Curse' Thats when I snapped to reality, but then Shiningstar said they wouldn't talk about it now so I was bummed. Before I knew it the meeting was over. I went to talk with some other DiamondClan cats when MoonClan began to leave. I saw the tip of Ravenfall's tail disappearing so I hurrily tried to get to her. And of course, not really knowing where I was going, I bumped into a cat. ''Great! Just great.. I thought as Ravenfall got swallowed up by cats. I looked down to see an unusual cat. Her eyes stared up at me. "Are you okay?" I asked the she-cat casually. "I'm fine." She replied, but she didn't seem like it. I began to have this weird feeling inside of me... Something i've never felt before, but I liked it... "Good, sorry I got to run, MoonClan might leave me, sorry!" I half yelled because I already dashed away. I felt kinda bad for leaving the she-cat but I had to. We came back to camp all exhasted. I immediatly slumped down in my nest when Flowerpelt looked over at me. "What's wrong?" She said with a tease in her voice. "Nothing..." I replied dumbly. "So who'd you meet?!" She asked curiously. "Wha-What do you mean? Nobody," I said nervously. "Right... Then why do you look all mushied up??" She was getting closer to finding out... "I said NOBODY' I snapped at her. "Good. Night!" I turned my back on her as my mind went wild till I realized... I'm in love... Chapter 3 Redfeather: I don't want to wake up, I let me go back to sleep. I hissed in my mind. I opened my eyes a bit, and looked at who woke me up. "Good morning," purred Rockclaw. I opened my eyes even more, and I saw a pile of kits running towards me. "Redfeather! Redfeather!" I heard the kits call. I got to my paws and sat down. The kits tumbled toward me, I smiled. "Redfeather! Did you here that we are going to be apprentices today!" Called the kits. I got a closer look at the kits, they were my sister, Snowfall, kits. All three of the kits looked happy and healthy, I was happy for my sister when she had the kits. their names are Petalkit, Sunkit, and Whitekit. Whitekit was a white tom with green eyes, Petalkit was a rose-red she-cat with amber eyes, and Sunkit was a golden tom with blue eyes. "I can't wait until you're warriors!" I yelled for them. My sister padded into the room, her sleek white pelt shining in the light of the day. Her sky-blue eyes were almost glowing. Snowfall rapped her tail around her paws and smiled at me. I was always jealous of her, but I never admitted it. She and I were very close as apprentices, but drifted away when we became warriors. "Aren't you proud, momma!" Yelled Petalkit. "Oh course I am sweetie," purred Snowfall. "Well, I hope you all look your best for the apprentice ceremony." I smiled as I padded out of the den. I padded out to see who would be on border and hunting patrols. Shiningstar climbed to the leader's rock, she held her head high before she said anything. "Attention all cats, today's hunting partrol will include Watersplash, Northwind, Brindlefur, Longlegs, and Redfeather." So I'm on hunting patrol. I said to myself. All the other cats on hunting patrol were in a small group. "Are you ready?" Wondered Longlegs. "I'm ready," I chirped out first. "Ready," Replied Northwind. "I'm also ready," yelled Watersplash. Brindlefur nodded in agree. "Okay, all of us split up around the territory and look for food. Try to hunt in new places of the territory, but don't go into MoonClan." Commanded Longlegs. "I know what I'm doing, I'm not a kit," said Watersplash rudely. I took the area near the border between clans. I padded around, but I really couldn't find anything. I caught a squirrel and a small mouse, but nothing else. While I was looking around I saw the dead tree of war where the clans are split up. I was curious what was beyond that border, so I guess you could say I snuck into MoonClan. When I padded past the dead tree I felt some guilt, like it was pressing down on me. I looked around, the trees were the same, the creeks looked the same, everything looked the same. As I attempted to walk back to DiamondClan, a voice called: "Hey, where are you going?" Asked a tom. I turned around, when I saw the tom I bumped into at Two Trees. I shook up, I didn't know what to do. Say something! My voice in my head said. "I-I'm sor-sorry," I tried to say. My instincts told me to run, but I ignored it. I stood there, shivering, cold, and frozen. Chapter 4 Shadowclaw: I woke up to little paws on my head. I open my eyes still half asleep to see a fuzzy ball with bright blue eyes and I hear, "Oh no! Antkit! He's awake!!" squeaked Mudkit. "Quick! ATTACK!!!" I hear Antkit yowl as I feel tiny claws digging into my fur. Oh kits! So lovely...I wonder, if I will ever have kits with Redfeather..... His mind drifted off to the special she-cat. "SHADOWCLAW!!!" I snap back to reality to see MoonClan's deputy, Stonewhisker. Great. "You're as deaf as a rat these days!" He snapped, "I said ''to take out a border patrol!" "Oh, er...Yeah okay, sorry Stonewhisker..." I sat up and shook my fur. ''Will I see Redfeather...? What will happen if I do.... "Do you got bees in your brain?? Don't just stand there! Get going!!" Stonewhisker growled. As we walked into the damp forest we sniffed the air. "Hm," I said, "Maybe we should split up... I'll go to the Dead Tree of War..." As they all agreed where they would hunt I headed towards the border. I was a bit suprised when I ran into Redfeather again. But, I was kinda glad I did... It felt weird...but good... Redfeather studdered with her words, I started to smell her fear scent. Poor little cat. "It's fine, I won't rat you out," Shadowclaw meowed. "Tha-Thanks," Redfeather started. For a moment they just stared deeply into each others eyes, dazed. "Well, uh, I should get going now..." Redfeather began to turn away slowly. ''This is my chance! I can't waste it! ''Shadowclaw quickly thought. "Wa-Wait!" He slightly crossed the border. He didn't have much time to plan on what he was going to say next so it came out like a blurt, "Do you want to meet here tonight, at Moonhigh...?" He shuffled his paws nervously. "Yeah...Sure.." Redfeather purred. She flicked her tail. "See you tonight," Purred Shadowclaw. As he started back to MoonClan. The rest of the day he messed up in nearly everything, due to constantly thinking of Redfeather and what would happen at Moonhigh tonight. Chapter 5 Redfeather: When I turned away from Shadowclaw and headed back to DiamondClan, I ran into Watersplash. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Watersplash asked me with a slight evil grin. "Nothing," I replied in my calmest voice. "You seem quite calm for someone who just betrayed their own clan." She scowled at me. I then became nervous for a bit, I paused, trying to think what to say. Keep your mouth shut! All you're going to do is tell her what you did wrong! ''The voice in my head yelled. "Um..." "Um, what?" Watersplash questioned me. "Well, I-" "Oh, so you're going to make up some excuse to keep you sefe." Hissed Watersplash. "No, I-" "Don't 'No, it wasn't me, I know what you're planning, but I'll keep you safe this time. I'll be watching you though." Said Watersplash. "Thank you," I purred with happiness. "You ''better thank me, I just did you a favor. Remember, you owe me." She said padding back to the clan. I let all my air out, I was finally able to breathe. I then waited for a bit, just trying to see if Watersplash was going to return, but she didn't, so I could safely go back to the clan. I then quietly padded back to DiamondClan's main camp. I placed my squirrel and mouse onto the fresh-kill pile. I looked at the rest of the food in the pile, there were rabbits, birds, frogs, and even a toad. Where do cats find all these different kinds of prey? ''I asked myself. I was ''extremely ''hungry, but feeling odd, so I grabbed the lifeless toad by its legs and happily padded near the small creek nearby the DiamondClan main camp. I almost ''swallowed ''the whole toad down in one bite, I luckly told myself to not eat everything in one go to have a less of a chance of choking. The rest of the day after that was ''OK at best. It was pretty boring, patrols, patrols, and patrols basically. There was a small amount of chatter roaming around about 'the amazing diversity in the fresh-kill pile' or 'the border partol was okay today.' It was all chatter or patrols for the rest of the day. The moon was almost at its highest point when I remembered about the meeting with Shadowclaw. I ran through the forest try to find the 'War Tree'. I was almost late when I bumped into Shadowclaw. "Sorry if I'm so late," I purred. "Oh, there you are, I was worried that you were lost or something." Said Shadowclaw in an unworried tone. "How I could get lost in the territory I was raised and born in?" I asked Shadowclaw. "Well, I sometimes get lost around my territory, but not as much as I used to." Replied Shadowclaw. ''"Used to?" '' "As an apprentice I would '''always '''get lost, but now I've learned my way through all of MoonClan." "Well, at least you remember it now." I said. There was a small silence. I wrapped my tail around my paws. "Well..." I said while I was thinking of what ot say. "Um..." Replied Shadowclaw. "How are you?" I asked. "Fine, and you," puzzled Shadowclaw. "I'm fine as well." "Well, I don't know what else to say." "I don't either, but I better get going, I'm going to be late for the Clan meeting." I said as I was beggining to walk away. "Wait!" Yelled Shadowclaw. I turned around, and stared into Shadowclaw's eyes. Chapter 6 Shadowclaw:''' Shadowclaw sat in his nest nervous about the night before. That moment washed over his mind again and again. "You-You what..?" Redfeather's voice clear in his head as he recalled the scene. The she-cat turned to him. "I.. Love you.." Shadowclaw's voice quivered with nervousness. TBC Category:Mistybrook's Fanfics Category:Falconstream's Fanfics